Hisakawa Suzune
is one of the two lead cures from Pretty Change! Pretty Cure. Optimistic and cheerful, Suzune is one of the nicest people in Yuminari. With Kasumi, and the Lucky Commune, she transforms into Cure Radiance, who's theme color is white and has power over holy light. Personality Suzune is optmistic and cheerful, as well as a great secret keeper, writing everything down in a diary she keeps locked in a safe, under her bed. She's the calmer one of the duo, and can easily transate Kasumi when she can't properly talk. She is often called charming by the male students. Suzune also has a 'dark aura' around her, which she uses against others while fighting. Relationships *Fujika Kasumi - Her partner and best friend. *Starry - Her fairy partner *Dreamy - *Hisakawa Miyu - Her grandmother Cure Radiance Cure Radiance is the pretty cure alter ego of Suzune. Along side Kasumi, she transforms with the phrase "Miracle Card Change!" Attacks *Diamond Arabesque Appearance As a civillian, Suzune has pale brown hair she wears in a ponytail, with two long strands in the front. She has green eyes. Her outfit consists of a grey top under a white jacket with three quarter sleeves. It's paired with a flower print skirt, white socks that go just below her knees and brown lace up boots. Diamond Card As Cure Radiance, her hair changes to blonde, grows longer and is held in a ponytail with a braid wrapped around it. Her earrings are playing cards with a diamond on each one. She wears a shoulderless white dress. Under the skirt is a pale yellow frilly underskirt. She has arm bands that go from white to pale yellow. Around her waist is a silver band of fabric where her Lucky Commune hangs from her right hip. Her boots are long and white decorated with a yellow bow on the side of the ankles. Heart Card With the Heart Card, her hair is blonde and his held a braided ponytail with a heart shaped clip. Her earrings are playing cards with a heart on each one. Radiance wears a cropped red jacket, with pink hearts on the end of the sleeves. Under the jacket is a pink dress with a frilly skirt, going from pink to red. Her Lucky Commune hangs on her right hip. Her shoes are white ankle boots, with a small red heart on the front of the boots. Spade Card With her Spade Card, her hair is blonde and left down, with a pale blue berret and a dark blue spade clip. Her earrings are playing cards with a spade on each one. Radiance wears a pale blue blouse, with a dark blue bow. The shirt is tucked into the blue skirt with lace over it. There's a matching dark blue bow hanging from the left side of the skirt. Her lucky commune hangs from her right hip. She pairs it with blue heels, with an ankle strap. Clover Card With her Clover Card, her hair is blonde and held in twin tails. She has green headband with a green clover on the left side. Her earrings are playing cards with a clover on each side. Radiance's dress has puffy white sleeves, with a long pale green skirt that is flowy. Her Lucky Commune hangs on her right hip. Her shoes are dark green mary janes. Queen Card Etymology Hisakawa (久川), Hisa (久) translates to long time ago, while, kawa (川) translates to river. Suzune: (スズネ), Suzu (スズ) translates to tin, while ne (ネ) translates to sound. Together, her name translates long time ago river tin sound Cure Radiance, radiance is when light is reflected by something. Trivia Gallery Category:Female Category:Females Category:White Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Main Cures Category:Main Characters Category:Pretty Change! Pretty Cure Category:User:Diamond Shower